To be a star or not to be ?
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Kouyou Takashima est un jeune étudiant en deuxième année de faculté, âgé de dix huit ans. C'est un jeune homme meurtris par le temps, vivant dans le passé depuis à peu près trois années. Mais personne n'en sait la raison, car il n'a tout simplement jamais voulu la dire. Et puis, qui le croirait ? Aoiha.


**To be a star or not to be ?**

Auteur : ShinyaGazette.

Genre : Erotique - Romance - Happy End.

Résumé : Atsuaki est un jeune étudiant en deuxième année de faculté, âgé de dix neuf ans. C'est un jeune homme meurtris par le temps, vivant dans le passé depuis à peu près trois années. Mais personne n'en sait la raison, car il n'a tout simplement jamais voulu la dire. Et puis, qui le croirait ?

One-shot. _Première partie._

Une nouvelle journée à sa faculté d'art vient de se terminer, sur un cours de peinture. Il est totalement lessivé, n'ayant pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, comme au moins deux jours sur sept. Il a énormément de mal à s'endormir, à cause de tout ses souvenirs, qui le hantent, et l'empêche de plonger au pays des songes.

Il rentre en traînant des pieds, soupirant un peu, et rêvant en regardant les cerisiers en fleurs autour de lui. Il arrive alors à sa cité universitaire, grimpe les escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Une fois rentré, il s'étale sur son lit, comme si ça faisait cent ans qu'il n'avait pas pu plonger sa tête entre ses draps et ses oreillers moelleux.

Il soupire longuement et lentement, regarde tout autour de lui, le décor de sa chambre. Les posters, les biblots, les magazines. Tout ça, par rapport à une seule personne. Une qui a gravit les échelons de la société, qui est arrivé au sommet pour être adulé de tous.

Et lentement, il sombre une nouvelle fois dans sa tristesse et sa déprime. Et les souvenirs reviennent tournoyés dans sa tête, comme si c'était innévitable, à chaque fois qu'il entre dans cette pièce. Mais pour rien au monde, il aurait tout changé.

_J'avais six ans seulement quand je l'ai rencontré. Six putains d'années. Et même si il est dur de garder des souvenirs quand on a cette âge, moi j'ai réussi. De mes six ans à mes seize ans, je l'ai cotoyé. Avant qu'il ne me lâche. Certes, il avait dix ans de plus que moi. Il en avait vingt six quand j'en avais seulement seize. Mais jamais je n'ai été ennuyant, insolent ou quelque chose comme ça. Il me le disait chaque jour, que j'étais une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui l'intéressait. Peut-être est-ce quand notre relation a commencé à déraper, qu'il a eu peur.. Mais c'est impossible, car c'est lui, qui s'est jeté sur moi. Je m'en rappelle encore. Je me rappelle encore de ses paroles. _

_"Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, j'ai essayé de résister à ton charme Shima.. Mais je n'ai pas réussi, je crois que je suis un peu trop fou de toi."_

_Et il avait ponctué ça d'un sourire. Un des sourires qui m'était seulement réservé. Et maintenant, sur les photos volées, il ne fait que ça. Alors que c'était une personne froide et mystérieuse, qui souriait peu et presque associable. Moi seul avait réussi à le faire sourire, à faire battre son coeur.. Et récémment, on l'a vu avec une fille blonde aux bras, souriant comme un bien heureux. On était si proche. Mais il avait un rêve. Il aurait pu me garder moi, et accomplir son rêve en même temps.. Mais il avait peur. Et c'est un lâche. Il est parti, après avoir volé ma première fois, en laissant seulement un "Désolé" derrière lui. Je l'ai haïs longuement.. Et je le hais toujours._

Installé sur son lit, il feuillette un des nombreux magazines qui sont normalement empilés sur sa table de chevet. Et les larmes coulent lentement le long de ses joues, en silence. Il a le regard vide, mais pourtant, il analyse le texte, les photos. Il caresse le papier, d'un air rêveur, avant de finir par se mettre en boule sur son lit, secoué par ses sanglots. Et durant toute la soirée, il ne fait que ça, pleurer et encore pleurer.

Les jours étaient alors passés lentement, et chaque soirs, ce même manège se répétait.

Il vient tout juste de sortir d'un nouveau cours, que son portable sonne. Une chanson de Luna Sea se fait entendre bien rapidement. Il soupire lentement alors qu'il le sort de sa poche, et remarque que c'est un message de son ami, Takanori. Il l'ouvre et le lit, lentement, d'un air désintéressé.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent lentement, et sa respiration se bloque d'un coup quand l'information que vient de lui transmettre Takanori monte à son cerveau. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, sa respiration se saccade, il tremble.

_Destinataire : Taka-chan._

_Objet : Tu vas pas t'en remettre !_

_Message : Bon:Craz a annoncé une dizaine de concerts, que dans des petites salles mon U-shi ! Je nous ai pris deux places, et prend ta place comme un cadeau d'anniversaire très en avance ! Sinon je te boude._

Rapidement, autant qu'il le peut, il répond à ce message, avec un énorme merci, un coeur, un smiley, des centaines de points d'exclamation. Mais c'est impossible qu'il puisse exprimer sa joie par si peu de choses. A l'intérieur, il hurle de joie et pleure, saute dans tout les sens.

Il rentre chez lui, et pour une fois, un sourire illumine son visage. C'est tellement rare. Pour une fois, il ne pleurera pas une bonne partie de la nuit. Si ce n'est qu'il pleurera peut-être de joie.

Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de voir ce groupe sur scène. Au début, il détestait ce groupe. Ces musiciens, il les haïssait. Mais il était jeune, et maintenant, il a mûri.

Alors maintenant, grâce à sa maturité, il ne les déteste plus. Car après tout, rien n'est de leur faute. Ni même de la sienne. C'est la faute d'une seule et même personne, tout ce qui lui arrive. Mais même si il l'aurait devant lui, il lui pardonnerait. On pardonne toujours ceux qu'on aime.

Et il l'aime. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment exprimer ce sentiment, il sait seulement qu'il est très intense, et fort. Qu'il l'envahit souvent, quand il se retrouve dans sa chambre, entouré de tout ses posters qui lui rappelle le passé.

Tout ses posters qui montre la personne qu'il aime. Takanori n'est pas au courant, mais se doute de certaines choses. Une soirée à boire, et il avait un peu trop parlé sur le sujet de Bon:Craz. Il aurait du se taire, mais maintenant, aucun moyen pour reculer.

Peut-être que avant le concert, il devrait dire à Takanori ce qui s'est réellement passé. Pourquoi veut-il autant voir ce groupe alors qu'avant, il ne le supportait pas, même en photo. Et c'était encore pire quand ils passaient à la télé. Il en a déjà cassé une à cause d'une crise de colère faite à l'arrivée des artistes sur le plateau télé.

Oui, il doit lui dire. Takanori est la deuxième personne la plus chère pour lui maintenant, alors il se doit d'être sincère. Il attrape rapidement son portable, et compose le numéro de son meilleur ami, ou même petit frère.

_Allô ? U-shi ?

_Oui Taka'. Je ne te dérange pas trop ?

_Non t'en fais pas ! Tu ne me déranges jamais ! Je regardais une émission sur Kiyoharu-sama !

_Encore entrain de baver sur lui ?

_Te moque pas ! Tu es pire avec Bon:Craz ! T'as des coeur dans les yeux quand tu les vois maintenant.

_.. Takanori, est-ce que tu pourrais passer à la cité universitaire ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de ça..

_Hé, U-shi, ça va ? _Dit la voix inquiète de son ami. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Viens juste s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler.

_D'accord, t'en fais pas ! Je descend de ma tour et j'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes. Tu tente pas de te suicider hein ?!

_Mais non idiot ! _Dit-il en riant. _A tout de suite Taka.

_A toute Uruha !

Il raccroche juste après, un sourire encore peint sur le visage. Takanori a l'habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais il n'arrive jamais a lui en vouloir réellement. Et en face à face, c'est pire que tout. Il est tellement adorable. Si il n'était pas amoureux, certainement qu'il serait totalement fou de Takanori. Car il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait. Gentil, attentionné et très beau. Et puis, pour une fois, il peut être celui qui domine, car Takanori est plus petit que lui de un an. Et il en a marre d'être traité comme le petit soumis, ou comme la tantouze de base.

Il soupire longuement alors qu'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se claque le fait sortir de ses pensées. Il se redresse alors sur ses coudes, mais directement une petite tornade blonde lui saute dessus pour l'étaler contre le matelas.

_Taka t'es lourd ! _Dit-il en riant à gorge déployé._

_Hé sale connard ! Je te donne pas l'autorisation de débattre de mon poids, sinon je te traîne en justice pour atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui.

_...On voit que t'es dans une fac de droit et que t'as fais une filière Littéraire..

_Tais-toi, futur Picasso et dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire mon U-shi.

Il vient se mettre sur son ami, nichant sa tête sur le creu de son épaule alors que le dit "U-shi" passe ses bras autour de lui, pour lui caresser le dos et le serrer contre son torse. Il prend alors une profonde inspiration et soupire un peu, avant de déclarer.

_Promet moi de ne pas te moquer, me juger et que tu vas me croire..

_Depuis quand je me moque, je te juge ou je ne te crois pas ?

_C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais rien fais de tout ça, mais tu es la seule personne qui va être au courant.. Alors j'ai peur.

_Je te le promet sur ma vie Shima !

_Merci... Bon..

Il regarde rapidement son ami blond, confortablement installé sur lui et qui lui fait un petit sourire d'encouragement.

_Alors tu vois, quand j'étais jeune, ma mère est allé s'installer à Mie quelques temps, et j'ai été obligé de la suivre. J'avais que six ans. Et là bas, je me suis fais un ami. Sa mère connaissait la mienne, et il avait dix ans de plus que moi. Mais il aimait passer son temps avec moi, car comme tu le sais, j'ai un Q.I plutôt important, alors même à cet âge, je n'étais pas comme les autres petits enfants de six ans. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. _Il inspire une nouvelle fois profondément, alors que Takanori n'a pas bougé, et l'écoute attentivement._ Et quand j'ai eus quinze ans, et que lui en avait vingt cinq, il s'est passé quelque chose... Moi j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple ami pour moi, mais je ne savais rien de ce que lui ressentait. Et là il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et tout ce qui va avec. On a décidé de sortir ensemble. Il a prit toutes mes premières fois, et notre relation était vraiment génial. On se comportait comme des meilleurs amis quand on était ensemble, mais on rajoutait bisous et câlins, c'était parfait tu vois. Ce que tout le monde cherche. Mais tout ça n'a duré qu'un an. Et il est parti juste après avoir prit ma première fois. Avant il n'y avait eus que quelque attouchements, mais une nuit on a réellement fait l'amour, puis il est partit en laissant juste un "Désolé" derrière lui. Il avait un rêve, et ce n'était pas compatible avec notre relation. Et il a choisit le rêve.

_Shima... Je comprends bien tout ce que tu me dis mais.. Quel est le rapport avec Bon:Craz ?

_Laisse moi y venir. Donc cet homme, que j'aimais plus que tout, et que j'aime encore, avait un rêve. C'était celui de devenir musicien professionnel. Et un jour, une opportunité s'est ouverte à lui. On en a parlé, on a passé une merveilleuse soirée le jour où il avait apprit qu'un label leur avait donné rendez-vous. Et les jours ont défilés après le rendez-vous, et ils étaient acceptaient. Mais malheureusement, dans le monde de la musique, et même dans n'importe quel domaine au Japon, l'homosexualité est mal vu. Alors il m'a abandonné pour devenir musicien. Ou plutôt chanteur, et reprendre les musiques de son idole, hide. Et il a monté son groupe, avec son meilleur ami, Kazuki.. Et maintenant, ils sont très connu et je le vois chaque semaine en couverture de magazines avec une nouvelle fille à son bras, et un grand sourire.. Un sourire qui m'était seulement destiné avant..

_U-shi.. Tu.. L'homme que tu aimes.. C'est le chanteur de Bon:Craz ?!

Les larmes aux yeux, il regarde son meilleur ami, complétement abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Et lentement, il hoche la tête, alors que ses yeux se ferment et qu'un soupir sort d'entre ses lèvres.

_Oui Takanori.. Yuu était mon petit-ami avant.

_To be contiued ?_


End file.
